Cake
by Heaven In A Wild Flower
Summary: Very AU fic. When Sam starts a new life, yet again, in a small Minnesotan town, the last thing she expects is to meet someone like Jack O'Neill. But when Sam's past starts to catch up with her, things take a turn for the worst. Can Jack and Sam's friends help her deal with new and old threats alike? Romance, fluff, drama and, of course, a fair dose of angst to top things off.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy ShipDay one and all! The idea for this story came from CSIGurlie07 and I owe her a big thank-you as well for beta-ing for me. This is the first WIP that I've started in a very long time. I have a few chapters in hand and will try to post weekly but I can't promise that it will continue for long as my life is a wee bit crazy. Anyway, enjoy!**

The main street of Northview was quiet. Susan wished that there were a few more people around to make it slightly easier to ignore the silence between her and her date as they walked away from the small Italian restaurant. At first glance it seemed as if the little town didn't realise the significance of Valentine's Day. It was only on closer inspection that a person would notice the little hearts and cupids adorning the windows of the shops lining the road lit by tall street lights. The street would have been covered with a thick blanket of snow had it not been for the tireless efforts of the snow ploughs. Susan had mentioned this to her date when the conversation during dinner had fallen into yet another lull. Unfortunately that had only been after the starter. The road resembled a canal, dark and straight, banked by sharp drifts of greyish, icy snow. The pavements were clear but treacherous, still felling a member or two of the town's small population everyday despite the lateness of the winter season. This had been her conversation starter during the main course and she had been rewarded with an "Oh really?" from her sullen date but nothing more. The street would have seemed cold and bleak were it not for the warm glow emanating from the tall gas lamps, relics of days gone past but still loved by the town's residents. The stores and eateries on either side of the road bore old-fashioned lettering except a few franchises and a single shop towards the end of the street. It had no sign above the door but light flooded onto the dark sidewalk from the large windows. A simple handmade sign hung on the inside of the door. "Sam's Bakery" was written in simple but elegant calligraphy above the opening hours.

'Sam's Bakery' stood out amongst the others on the still, very wintery Valentine's night. It was towards that light that the awkward couple now walked. Susan still had no idea why the date hadn't ended yet. She attempted, once again, to elicit more than a one word answer from her date - "So Jack, have you tried any of Sam's stuff yet?"

"No." Her date replied gruffly, never taking his eyes from the concrete beneath his feet. Susan sighed softly as the conversation fell flat again. She didn't think he was a bad man, but it was obvious that there was no real attraction between them. Susan had the distinct feeling that he was only going through the motions, probably due to some strange sense of honour to their friend Daniel. She knew why he wasn't attracted to her – after three children and a divorce it was a miracle that anyone had agreed to go on a date with her at all. She was short and middle-age had not been kind to her waistline. Yet somehow she'd found herself on a date with Jack O'Neill on Valentine's Day having been set up by a mutual friend.

Susan had already known he was out of her league, with his ridiculously rugged good looks but she'd hoped, somehow, he'd find something in her to interest him. But it clearly wasn't meant to be. Susan had spotted the light on at Sam's – and in a last ditch attempt to get a smile from her date, she'd suggested Sam's Bakery for some dessert while they'd been walking back to their cars. Her date's eyes had lit up a little at the word 'cake' and he'd agreed. Susan had found Sam to be friendly and had been one of the first to welcome her on her arrival.

As they reached the door, Susan spotted Sam clearing the counter tops but the door was still open so she pushed it gently and they entered.

"Er, hi... Susan." Sam said, recalling Susan's name after a short pause. She was trying to wipe some flour from her hands on an already floury apron. The woman seemed a little ill at ease, clearly shocked by their presence. She came around the counter top to meet them.

"Hi, we were hoping to get a cake or something for dessert..." Susan trailed off as she turned to her date and saw the way he was looking at the baker. _Damn it_, she thought, _that's right Susan, bring your already disinterested date to the place with the hot blonde behind the counter. _She must have been at least ten years his junior but there was something more than lust in his eyes, something akin to wonder.

"Well I've actually just finished packing everything into the back for the night. I'm sorry but I forgot to switch the sign round. I can offer you a cupcake on the house tomorrow if you'd like?" Sam looked genuinely sorry as she pointed to the empty cases. Susan knew that having only set up the business a few weeks before, Sam would be keen not to discourage new customers.

"Oh, erm, well, well, I guess we'll leave it then. Thanks for the offer. It seems like it's true what people have been saying about you." Susan sighed inwardly, knowing her last ditch attempt to rescue the date had failed miserably.

"And what have they been saying about me?" There was no aggression in the question just a sense of weariness that Susan found interesting, like Sam was used to being the subject of small town gossip.

"Oh nothing bad! Just that you were friendly and really pushing hard for new customers. But obviously you have to in a town like this."

Sam looked at her with a grateful but tired smile.

"Do you make everything here?"

Susan looked up as Jack asked the baker the question.

"Yeah, I hand-make all the bread and cakes." Sam answered. A slight frown had formed between her eyebrows. She folded her arms in front of her in a clear defensive signal.

"Oh so you're Sam?" Jack said quietly, obviously knowing he was on dangerous ground.

"Yes." Sam responded wearily, "You assumed that Sam must be a man because women can't handle the physical work of making bread from scratch everyday? It's not like women haven't been doing that for centuries?" It was clear that Sam's hackles were really up now. Susan thought maybe she didn't pose a threat after all. But Susan turned to see Jack more enthralled than ever.

"Oh I'd never assume that a woman couldn't do something a man could. It's just the shop is quite 'minimalistic' and I kind of assumed it had been designed by a man. Sam is sometimes a man's name too you know." He said the last part with a lop-sided grin. Jack was teasing the blonde. _Damn it, _thought Susan, _damn it, damn it, damn it! _She hoped Sam would take great offence at these last remarks and there would be no hope. Unfortunately, Susan was sorely disappointed.

Sam took the gentle mocking in her stride and recognised the change in tone of the conversation.

"Yeah well, I haven't been here long. I'm going to redecorate over the next few weeks. Just needed to find my feet first." She'd backed way down and now even seemed a little sad. Jack was watching the woman closely,

"Well, I'm impressed," he said with a grin. It was the most open smile Susan had seen him give all night. She sighed as she noticed the small smile that had crept over Sam's face even as she ducked her head to try and hide it.

"I guess we'll have to come back another time then. Will your boyfriend be coming to pick you up?" Susan said quietly as two heads turned towards her, both suddenly remembering her presence. Jack at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Sam said sharply. Susan's night was just getting better. She pressed a little further, hoping the blonde would falter somehow. Susan was calling on everything she'd heard from the local gossip.

"There's a big guy that I see here a lot. Helped you set the place up didn't he?"

"No. He's just a friend." Sam's eyes flickered subconsciously to Jack.

"Oh, I see." Now it was Susan's turn to feel ashamed. She wasn't usually the kind to try and trip people up. Things had gone from bad to just plain terrible. Jack's embarrassment at the whole situation apparently got the better of him.

"Susan, we should go before it starts snowing again." Jack turned towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye." A quiet reply from the back of the shop. Susan waved vaguely at Sam, turning briefly to see the look of disappointment and slight longing that crossed Sam's face as she watched Jack's back leaving the shop.

Susan followed Jack down the street to their cars and resigned herself to what would be coming next.

"Listen, Susan..." Jack started but she cut him off.

"Jack, that was the person who should have been on this date with you." Susan said it quickly, but was surprised when there was no pain, no embarrassment.

He looked at her in stunned silence.

"You two just fit. You can't have said more than three sentences to each other but I can tell. You should ask her out. She's obviously not seeing anyone and she liked you." She looked at him sadly as he struggled to control the emotions crossing his face. Eventually he gained that control.

"Susan, you know I wasn't trying to..."

"I know Jack. You're a good man, but not for me. We've both been through enough crap and someone deserves to be happy. The look you had when you walked into the bakery and saw her... well let's just say my ex-husband never looked at me once like that in the twelve years I was married to him." She smiled at him, letting him know she was okay.

Jack smiled back at her. "That obvious huh?"

Susan nodded and giggled slightly.

"Thank-you for a lovely evening Susan." He leant close and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed at his touch and turned quickly to recover her key from her pocket. She unlocked the car and as he walked to his own car, she shouted after him -

"Just do it soon. Sam's not the kind of woman to stay single for long." Susan knew that there had been talk around the town already about the hot baker who'd just moved there. She also knew it wouldn't be long before the single men of the town got over their embarrassment and asked her out.

Susan and Jack both got in their cars and drove away. What neither of them saw was Sam standing, split trash bag at her feet, a little further up the street in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's cabin was set back from the main road out of town. It was a small rustic affair backing onto a small lake surrounded by tall pines. The interior consisted of a bedroom, open plan kitchen and sitting room and a small bathroom. The walls were adorned with photos of three generations of O'Neill men in various hunting and fishing parties. A few even featured all three generations together. The furniture was hand-made but sturdy and comfortable. The sofa was covered in thick cushions and hand-sewn blankets and currently a rather large dog.

There was a knock on the door and the dog's head shot up, looking to its owner to check he'd noticed.

"Yeah I know Jonas," Jack said to the Labrador/collie cross as he strode across the floor to answer the door. The man on the other side thrust a small white cardboard box into Jack's hands before he could say anything.

The man in question happened to be the most unlikely of Jack's friends. The two had met when Jack, reluctantly, had become a patient of Daniel's. Jack had told Daniel at their first session in no uncertain terms how much he hated psychiatrists. When Jack returned to the small town in Minnesota from the Air Force, it turned out that Daniel was the only psychiatrist in town but he had proved to be no less than a saving grace to Jack. Although Daniel hadn't been able to stop Jack's marriage falling apart three years after his retirement, he had become a best friend to Jack through his patience and tenacity. Not that he would ever tell Daniel that.

"I'm sorry," was all the younger, brown-haired man said. He looked plaintively at Jack from behind his glasses. Jonas had flopped off the sofa, sauntering over to Daniel and giving him a quick sniff and nudge with his nose just to make sure Daniel knew he was there.

"Now Daniel, you're assuming that the date went badly. Which means that you can't think much of Susan. Or me. Or me _and_ Susan."

Daniel now looked surprised.

"You're saying it went well?" He failed miserably at keeping the shock from his voice as he patted the dog's head absently and entered the cabin proper.

"Well, no, it was kind of a failure. But that's not the point. What's in the box anyway?" Jack asked as turned to the kitchen and pulled two coffee cups from the cupboard.

Daniel sat down at the table where Jack placed the box, pulling it towards him and opening it.

"Cake from that new place – Sam's Bakery?" he replied. _Smash. _A mug hit the floor as Jack swore loudly. Jonas barked half-heartedly at his master's raised voice but took his place on the sofa, watching the pair with his head resting on the back of it.

"What the..." Daniel mumbled as he turned around. Seeing the spilt coffee, he jumped up to grab the cloth hanging on the kitchen sink. He bent down to soak up the brown liquid as Jack scooped up the broken pieces. "I've known you for four years, Jack and never seen you drop even a spoon. Mind telling me what's so important about Sam's Bakery?" Daniel attempted to catch Jack's eye as they cleaned up the mess.

"Yes actually, I do mind."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel said with some finality. Jack sighed.

"It has something to do with the date last night," he said, grimacing at the word 'date'.

"Okay. Anything you want to add to that abundantly detailed explanation?" He sat back down at the table as Jack passed him the remaining mug of coffee.

"Not really."

"It's strange. I would have expected Susan to have called and given me a blow by blow account by now." Daniel picked at the contents of the white box – a piece of red velvet cake. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing! Well... erm."

"Yes?"

Jack grunted and scrubbed his hands over his short hair.

"We went for dinner and it was fine. We talked, kind of. I think we both knew that it wasn't the start of a great love affair," he said sarcastically, "but she suggested getting some cake as it was the only place left open on Main Street." He stopped and took a big gulp of coffee.

"And?" Daniel's hand was half way to his mouth with a morsel of cake.

"Well, we walked in just as the baker was closing up the shop..." he trailed off.

"AND?" The cake wobbled precariously on Daniel's fork.

"And I kind of forgot about Susan when I started talking to the baker." Jack tried to scrub a stain off the table with his fingernail.

The precarious cake fell to the table as Daniel stared incredulously at Jack. "Seriously? I've seen her and I know she's pretty but she's got to be what – ten years younger than you at least? Interesting. I wouldn't like to think what Susan thought of you." Daniel teased gently.

Jack looked at him scathingly while picking at his coffee mug, "I know all right? And I feel awful but it wasn't like that. Yeah, she's obviously," he coughed, "_hot_ but there was just something about her, the way she talked and held her own. Her spirit or whatever." He frowned and threw his arms towards Daniel in a gesture of 'I'm Jack O'Neill and you know I can't talk about this feelings crap.'

"Oh I see.." Daniel said as he ducked his head. "So what happened next?"

"I talked to the baker, forgetting about Susan, then Susan kind of reminded me she was there. So I thought it might be a good time to get out of there. Susan knew exactly what was going on."

"So you went home after that?"

"Er, no. We were getting into our cars when Susan offered some... um... advice." Jack looked resolutely at his coffee mug.

"Let me guess. She told you that you should ask Sam out?" Jack's surprise was written across his face. Daniel continued, "Susan's been through a lot but there's a reason I set you two up. If you'd spent the time talking to Susan instead of drooling over the baker you would have realised how perceptive, selfless and just plain great Susan is." Daniel stabbed the cake to punctuate the end of his statement.

Jack lowered his head in shame and sighed loudly. "So what do you think I should do?" He looked up, brown eyes locking onto blue, an honest plea for help.

"Send flowers to Susan to apologise. And - I'm deferring to Susan's judgement here - ask Sam out. If you were really that dumbstruck by a two minute interaction then it must be worth a go." Daniel smiled at Jack and the older man shared it – both remembering how Daniel had fallen head over heels for his fiancée Sharon in just a two minute conversation during a mutual friend's barbecue the year before.

"How is Sharon anyway?" Jack said, swiftly changing the subject.

Daniel scowled, evidently knowing exactly what Jack was doing. "She's fine. Planning is going well, although there are still a couple of things we need to iron out like the cake and the bridesmaids' dresses... but enough of boring wedding talk. Are you going to do it then?"

"Do what Daniel?" Jack said innocently, carefully choosing a piece of cake with the perfect ratio of sponge to frosting to spear.

"Jack!"

Jack smiled slightly, obviously enjoying winding up the younger man as much as he was enjoying his cake. He shrugged an answer, "Well my track record with dating lately doesn't really put the odds in my favour does it?"

"Look you're not the kind of guy to be so rude as to forget a woman is standing beside you just because there's someone hotter in front of you Jack," Daniel commented earnestly, "something really special must have happened between you and this baker woman last night and you can't let something like that pass you by." He pointed at Jack with his fork to emphasise his point.

Jack looked up and met Daniel's gaze steadily. He sighed sadly. "Maybe. I might have to leave town if she says no though." He joked feebly with a weak smile.

"Nah, don't worry, this town's seen you in much more embarrassing states. Remember that time on St Patrick's Day when you fell off the stool in O'Malley's..." And the rest of the afternoon passed with the two friends happily reminiscing over past exploits and planning how Jack could get to know Sam a little better.

Sam looked up from the dough she was kneading as the tall, dark-skinned man entered her shop. A smile erupted on her face, "Murray!" she said with excitement, "how was the holiday? Tell me everything!"

Murray took a seat at the tall counter in the window with a smile as Sam moved around the end of the work bench to join her friend. She settled herself on the stool next to his.

"Come on! Don't leave me hanging! How was France?"

The bigger man laughed, a wonderful deep tone that reverberated around the shop. "Okay! Okay, well Toulouse was beautiful. Cold but warmer than here. It was a gorgeous old European city, you know? With tall buildings, and everything's made of this red stone that kind of glows pink in the mornings and evenings."

Sam fidgeted restlessly in her seat, "Yeah yeah, the light was magical but what about the food?" she looked at her friend eagerly, raising both eyebrows as she bit her bottom lip.

Murray looked at her slyly from beneath his long eyelashes then dropped his gaze to his hands as he replied, "Oh you know, it's all bread, cakes and wine with these frogs."

Sam swung her fist and hit him soundly on his muscular arm. "Stop it! You know I've only kept you around this long because of the prospect of your holiday in France. Come on, tell me how amazing it was. Was there a bakery on every corner? What were the croissants like?" Despite being a baker, Sam herself had never had the opportunity to go to France. It was something she'd always regretted and her current circumstances meant she couldn't go any time in the near future.

Murray threw his hands up to stop the onslaught of questions. He then proceeded to give a day by day account of what he'd eaten and where, including chocolate crepes in the main square, dinners by the river and baguettes smothered in butter and cheese. By the time he'd finished, Sam was practically drooling. She sat up straight, her face suddenly falling.

"That sounds amazing Murray. I'm so glad you had a great time." The words were automatic but weren't enough to cover the regret and sadness in her own voice. She turned to get up and return to the dough on the worktop. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by warm strong arms.

"I'm sorry Sam. Give it a couple of years and you'll be able to go, I promise. Once the case is well and truly finished, you'll be free to do exactly what you want. You can stay in France and eat bread and cheese all day every day." Sam turned into Murray's chest and relished in the warmth and comfort of her friend.

The giant of a man had been her handler ever since she'd entered the Witness Protection Program a year earlier and they'd become close friends in that time. He'd always maintained his professionalism and she knew that if anything happened he'd always protect her but it had been hard not to become friends after moving town every few months. Murray had been the one constant in her life. Northview was the first place they'd agreed on where Sam had felt comfortable enough to set up shop properly. They'd left all the other towns quickly on account of a string of creepy guys not taking enough hints. Sam wondered how she always managed to attract the lunatic fringe. She'd made a conscious decision when she entered Northview that she would give up looking for Mr Right. Obviously he just didn't exist for her.

Murray pulled her away from him, sitting back down on the stool, "So any excitement on Valentine's Day yesterday then?" he said jokingly.

Sam coughed as she returned to her place behind the workbench. She started kneading the dough with renewed vigour. "Erm, no, I kept the shop open late to see if any couples would come in but it wasn't really worth it." She hoped Murray would mistake the blush rising on her cheeks for colour from the exertion of kneading.

"Uhuh. No unexpected conversations?"

"Nope. It was very dull really." _Push the heels of your hands into the dough, pull it back, __turn, push again, pull, turn..._

"So why did my guy who was keeping an eye on you say that he saw you overhear a certain conversation on the street. A conversation that made you drop a bag of trash in the snow?"

Sam froze.

"You had somebody watching me?"

"Don't try to change the subject Samantha, what happened last night?"

"Fine." She stopped kneading and moved onto rearranging some iced buns on a tray. "I was just about to close up the shop when this couple came in. They were really awkward, obviously the date hadn't gone well. And the guy, well, there was... you're going to think I'm stupid," she ducked her head, "well there was just something about him." She sighed and placed the final bun on the tray.

"What? He sounded like a creep?"

"No! No, not at all. I don't know. He made these lame comments about a man owning the shop. But there was no malice. He had these really soft brown eyes. And I guess, well there was just this moment when he caught my eye. It was like he saw me, not the baker, or the blonde, just me."

Murray was smiling gently, watching her become more animate and a lightness enter her tone as she talked. "What about the date?"

"She knew exactly what was happening, poor woman – and she's a good customer, I hope I'll see her again. So they left together, he looked pretty ashamed of himself and then something weird happened." She watched Murray tense and put up a hand to ease his worry - "Nothing dangerous. I was putting the trash out – this must have been when YOUR GUY," and she scowled at him, "saw me – when I overheard the couple talking. And this is the weird thing, she was telling him to ask me out. She was saying stuff about how he'd been looking at me. Luckily neither of them heard me drop the bag." She'd gone back to kneading, the repetitive motion soothing her racing mind. She looked up to see Murray smiling still, chuckling softly to himself.

"Only you Sam could attract a guy when he's on a date. With another woman. On Valentine's Day." His chuckle turned into a hearty laugh that once again seemed to reverberate around the room. Sam glanced at him sheepishly before beginning to giggle and not stopping for several minutes.

Once they both managed to regain control, Sam asked Murray the question that had burned in her mind since the previous night - "What do you think it means?" Her tone was serious and her face earnest. Sam felt very young in that moment.

Murray looked at her with a slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh Sam. I'm afraid there's no hope for you. It's love at first sight."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm posting slightly earlier this week as tomorrow I'm leaving New Zealand for a couple of weeks in America before heading back to the UK. Hopefully, I will get to post next weekend but I might be too busy with the fun of my first ever con! Woop woop! Very excited to be heading to the CreationEnt Chicago con for Stargate. Yay! Anyway, on with the show... Enjoy!**

In the back room of the bakery Sam worked quietly, making up a new batch of dough for the following morning. She loved the seclusion of the back room, being surrounded by the various ovens, fridges and other machines. Here she felt safe and protected. This was a place she controlled.

She lifted the sieve up high, watching as the fine flour fell softly onto the wooden counter top in front of her into a little bank. She added a little salt and sugar before making a little well in the middle of the mound. She moved smoothly and with surety of her actions. She added the yeast and some of the water beside her. Sam started working the liquid into the flour to form the dough. This part she loved – how all these different elements came together to form the smooth pale dough. It was chemistry in action; the yeast metabolising the sugar to form the gas needed to make the dough rise. So precise and yet so natural. It was something ancient that grounded and calmed Sam in a way she'd never found with anything else.

She continued to work in the liquid, adding a little more as the mixture dried out until she started to knead the newly formed dough of exactly the right consistency. She carried on with the process for five minutes before lifting the dough onto a baking sheet, oiling it slightly and covering it with serran wrap. Sam set it inside the warm cupboard next to the industrial oven; a place with the temperature just right for proving bread dough.

The baker sighed happily, wiping her hands on the apron draped around her middle. Sam wiped down the work surface and for the thousandth time that day, Murray's words came back to her – _love at first sight. Ridiculous_, she thought again, shaking her head. _There's no such thing_, said one voice (sounding distinctly like her father's) but _what if..._ said another which was quickly shushed by the first. _Anyway that sort of thing doesn't happen to you Samantha, only bad things happen to you. Remember all those creepy guys in the towns before? All those 'I'd like to get my hands on those buns' comments. That's all you get. That's all you deserve._ The voice was getting louder, mutating in tone and accent to fit the voice of someone else. Someone far worse than her father or the creeps.

Sam shivered despite the heat of the room and, by reflex, she checked the door of the shop that she could see through the entrance to the back room. She closed her eyes to block out the voice. She took two deep breaths and opened her eyes again. The negative voice was back in its box and she wondered at the fact that the mystery man's face had popped into her mind.

He had been gorgeous – a man who personified her type – tall, rugged and handsome in a completely natural way. His clothes had been unassuming and his thick winter jacket bore the marks of an active, outdoor lifestyle. His smile had been lop-sided belying a sense of humour to Sam. One that she had picked up on too late, bristling at the gentle joke he'd made at her expense. She berated herself as she mixed the next lot of ingredients on the counter top; it had become second nature to defend herself now, she had forgotten how to take a simple joke especially when it came from a strange man. But weirdly, she found herself embarrassed by that fact, she had never felt ashamed about defending herself before. What was it about this man that made her want to lower her defences? She thought back to the last time she'd been disarmed by a tall dark stranger. She was still running from the effects and his influence now. The room seemed to darken around her and once again Sam struggled to keep his voice and the horrible memories of that man in their box. She closed her eyes, took two deep breaths and pulled her thoughts away from Boston and into Minnesota.

Sam thought about the mystery man's eyes to ward off the demons. The eyes that had been warm and glinting with humour but there had been something deeper, something she had recognised immediately as she saw it in the mirror everyday: damage. Damage that was deep and unmoving, that had changed him to the very core. She shook her head at the realisation that it could have been that pain she'd seen lurking deep in his eyes that had made her feel so drawn to him. Her logical side took over and whispered to her that it could never be a good thing to have two broken souls together. That kind of pain would always be compounded.

Just as Sam made a decision to forget all about it and put his rather lovely smile out of her mind, she heard the chime above the door tinkle in the main shop.

"Just coming!" Sam called as she wiped her floury hands yet again on her apron. As she raised her gaze to see who had entered, her heart just about leapt from her chest. Sam swallowed and tried to settle her suddenly churning stomach. His face wasn't wearing his off-putting smile at least, in fact he looked distinctly sour and as though this was the last place on Earth he wanted to be. His friend, on the other hand, looked like the cat that had got the proverbial cream. Sam's mind was racing as she considered all the possible reasons they would be there – especially after everything that had happened the night before.

But as she stepped properly into the shop and the older man's eyes landed on her, the doubts flew away and a sense of calm stilled her previous nervous reaction. She noted the change in him too, the tension dropped visibly from his face and body. A small smile crept across Sam's face without her permission and, to her heart's pleasure, was returned by the man.

"Hello again." She managed, her smile changing to the automatic one she used with all her customers.

"Hi." said the mystery man and his friend – the man Sam now remembered had already visited the shop in the morning.

"Back again so soon? Should I take it as a compliment?" Sam talked directly to the younger man.

"Definitely! The cake was great, we both really enjoyed it." He looked shiftily across at mystery man as he answered. Sam noticed him widen his eyes and nod his head ever so slightly in her direction. Mystery man was doggedly staring at the baskets of bread over the other man's right shoulder.

Sam bit her lip to stop a grin forming. Now it was perfectly clear why they were both here. "Well I'm glad."

"Jack?" The younger man was being even less subtle with his intended actions now.

"Daniel?" Mystery man – Jack – responded, looking his friend dead in the eye with a gaze that could have killed at a hundred paces.

Daniel didn't seem to be put off. "Didn't you enjoy the cake?"

Jack continued to glare at his friend for a moment before turning to face Sam.

"It was delicious, really. Sam." His tone and face were open and honest despite the way he had been glaring at his companion only a moment before. Sam also took note of the way he said her name - it was almost reverent.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile to match his own and caught his eyes in a look that lasted much longer than she meant it to. His eyes were deep brown and showed his embarrassment at the situation and again she noticed the deeper pain. Sam pulled her gaze away with difficulty to find Daniel watching the pair of them, arms crossed and eyebrows raised with the faintest of smiles pulling at his features.

"Well what can I do for you now gentlemen?" She slipped her professional mask back into place, praying that she could hold it there. She was not going to fall for this guy.

Daniel spoke up, looking sideways at Jack again - "I'm getting married in a couple of months and we're not the most organised of people and haven't found anyone to make the cake yet. And well, Jack – as my best man – suggested" - Jack was looking very firmly at the floor with his hands in his pockets - "that seeing as the cake we tried was so great, maybe you'd agree to make the cake for my wedding?" He ended with a 'humph' and furrowed his eyebrows like he was considering something very important.

Sam was a little taken aback by the request and glanced quickly at Jack but his interest was still taken by the floor. It wasn't the first time she'd made a wedding cake but what concerned her more was the fact that she'd probably have to spend more time with Jack. And even though they hadn't spent more than ten minutes in a room together she knew she was in deep trouble. Did she dare spend more time with him? What good could come of it? Suddenly she found a pair of deep brown eyes on her, full of trepidation and vulnerability. Sam realised he was as worried as she was about what this strange thing between them was but she also spotted the smallest flicker of hope. She felt a spark flicker to life in her own chest, like it had jumped between them. Before her head could say anything, her heart spoke the word - "Yes." But Sam wasn't looking at the groom as she agreed to the job, her blue eyes were fixed on Jack's, drinking in the hope radiating from them. She used it as a shield against the army of misgivings that threatened to overcome the glow in her heart.

The faintest of smiles crossed Jack's features as she agreed and made Sam's soul soar.

"But wait, what about your fiancée?" Reality took a firm grasp of Sam once again.

"Oh Sharon's a doctor at the hospital so she's way too busy to worry about this and has left me in charge. Oh and Jack of course." He said with a grin. Jack offered a weak smile in response.

"Huh. She must trust you a lot. It would be good to meet her at some point though, because as much as you say she trusts you, I'm sure she'll have a few things to say."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll want to meet you." Daniel replied with an all-too-knowing grin in Jack's direction. Jack had obviously had enough of the nods and winks as he turned to Daniel and pulled round his shoulders to the door, turning over his own shoulder and saying - "well I'm glad we got that sorted. Bye." - in a rather brisk voice. Daniel yelled "bye" from the door before being pushed, rather unceremoniously, by his best friend onto the street. He slipped on a piece of ice as he tried to follow Jack's quick procession down the sidewalk. Sam giggled at the pair's antics and tried not to think about what she'd just got herself into.

**A/N: And the plot thickens... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed. I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this chapter is late and I'm very sorry for that! I got a little distracted by the awesomeness of the CreationEnt con! Hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy!**

Pete Shanahan sat in his SUV, stationary in an old parking lot on the edge of Boston. He watched his mirrors carefully while he played with the, now empty, Krispy Kreme bag on his lap. He looked for a bright set of headlights in the dim interior of the concrete structure and was rewarded with a bright flash and screech as a car swung up the ramp.

The car parked next to Pete's and a shiny door opened to reveal two hulks of men in dark suits accompanied by a much smaller man in a lighter suit. He carried a metal briefcase. At the sight of the briefcase, Pete got out of the SUV and walked to the front to meet the smaller man. Pete wasn't surprised when the big guys frisked him for weapons and listening devices. He raised his eyebrows in a 'You done?' fashion when they had finished and not found anything.

"So where am I going?" The question was direct - Pete could never be bothered with dancing around the issue, or a job for that matter. Not when there was so much money involved.

"Last we heard, she'd gone west. Minnesota probably." The man apparently appreciated Pete's directness as he looked him straight in the eye.

"Half now, half when I've actually found her I take it?" He tilted his head toward the metal case clutched in the other man's hand.

"Correct. And you won't see the other half until we have her back in Boston. You call it in and we'll come and pick her up. Just keep it simple, and for God's sake don't let the Feds know you're sniffing around." The man's tone was scathing with a face to match.

Pete scowled back.

"This isn't the first time I've done this. Have you got a picture and a name for me?"

The smaller man reached inside his slightly shiny suit and pulled out a photo, handing it to Pete with a small smile, "You can see why he liked her eh?"

Pete took the photo and stared at it for a few seconds. "Wow. He knows how to pick 'em. What did she do to him anyway?" He looked back to the smaller man's face.

"Doesn't matter to you. Just find her. If you're half as good as this amount of cash suggests, it shouldn't take you too long." He handed the briefcase to Pete.

Pete lifted the case up onto the hood of his car, opened it and checked several of the piles of cash within. "I am. And anyway, someone who looks like this can't stay hidden for long." He said as he closed the briefcase and secured the fastenings.

"I'll look forward to your call then." replied the smaller man as he walked back to the door of his car, followed closely by the walking slabs. They all got in the car and drove off into the darkness of the lot. Pete heard the screech of tyres again as the car exited down the ramp.

He climbed into the driver's side of his own vehicle, placing the metal case on the seat beside him. Pete held onto the photograph and stared at the attractive woman featured. Her blonde hair was cropped short and her blue eyes were creased in laughter from behind a birthday cake covered in candles. He turned the photo over and read the name on the back. Pete placed the photo on the case beside him.

Turning the key in the ignition, he said to no-one but himself, "So Samantha Carter, just where are you hiding?"

* * *

The weeks after Valentine's Day passed in fits and starts for Sam. Jack popped in every now and then to - as he put it - "Check everything was going well with the wedding cake." He insisted on reminding her that he was the best man so it was part of his duties.

The first few times he visited, he was tentative but playful; asking what she was doing in a child-like voice and staying just a little longer than appropriate. Jack was very different when the groom, Daniel, wasn't around. She found him staring at her occasionally as he sat eating a slice of cake at the window counter. She'd smile and duck her head when she caught his eye and pretend to be very busy with whatever it was she was doing.

Sam talked back to him, finding his childishness endearing. The back and forth was easy between them but she knew they were both still holding back, playing the dangerous game of trying to keep the other person interested without actually giving anything about themselves away. Because of this, their conversations were always light-hearted. They spent a large amount of time teasing each other and people watching. Sam and Jack developed a fun game of guessing how many people would slip over on the slowly melting ice outside the shop window.

On Jack's fourth visit, Murray happened to be keeping Sam company in the shop. Jack made the mistake of not even considering Murray and went straight up to where Sam was stacking some cupcakes.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Sam replied with an easy smile. Her eyes flickered to Murray but Jack didn't notice as he eyed up the newest batch of Sam's creations.

"So, how's everything going?" he asked absent-mindedly, still reviewing the cakes in front of him.

"Oh you know, same as ever. See anything you like?" Sam didn't take her eyes off the tray in front of her but could still see Jack in her peripheral vision. She waited to see if he would take the bait. She enjoyed the playfulness of their exchanges.

"Plenty." Jack said with a big grin as he looked directly at her, the cakes forgotten.

A snort erupted from Murray and Sam stared at him incredulously as he tried to turn it into a cough. Too late, however, as Jack followed Sam's eye-line. He turned back to her.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, hoiking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Not for long." Sam ground out, sending a death stare towards her best friend. Murray simply shrugged his shoulders and tried to look apologetic.

Murray stood up, wiping the last of his cake from around his mouth. He walked towards Jack; Sam could see he was using every bit of his height to appear as imposing as possible. He stretched out his hand in greeting although he did not smile.

"Hi, I'm Murray."

Sam watched Jack carefully. To his credit, he didn't back down an inch, instead walking forwards to meet her friend.

"Jack."

The baker shook her head as she observed the silent moment when both men shook hands and tried to measure up the other. Men mystified her sometimes.

"Sam tells me you had a pretty disastrous date end in here?" Sam could see the glimmer of humour in Murray's eyes but she wondered if Jack could too.

"Yeah you could say that. On the other hand, I did get to meet Sam."

Murray smiled and shot a look at Sam as she lowered her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. The look had said (with one raise of an eyebrow), 'this guy? Seriously?'

Apparently the glance wasn't lost on Jack. He scrubbed his hand on the back of his neck and continued trying to prove himself to Sam's friend.

"So did Sam tell you my friend's getting married? Sam's making the cake and doing a great job so far." He turned and smiled at her. The smile that made her (far too literally for her mind) go weak at the knees. How could he elicit such a reaction from her?

"Yeah she mentioned it. Are you here to check how the design's going?" Murray asked innocently.

"Er, yeah, well I thought I should come and try some of her other stuff before the big day. You know, just to make sure Daniel and Sharon are getting Sam's best offerings." Although Sam could not see Jack's expression, she could hear the joke in his voice and evidently Murray could too as a grin split across his face.

"Ha, yeah well I'm glad to see you're taking your best man's duties so seriously." Murray offered in mock sincerity.

From behind the counter, Sam blew out gently as the tension in the room melted away. She plated up two cupcakes and two cups of coffee as Jack and Murray began to chat away like old friends. They lifted the plates with grateful smiles and returned to where Murray had been sitting before. Before long Jack had Murray laughing and Sam relished the sound that filled her shop as the afternoon went on.

The street lights had just been lit by the time Jack rose from his seat and walked over to say goodbye. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her but Sam's heart dropped at the thought of him leaving. Jack waved a farewell to his new friend and walked out into the gathering dark. Sam sighed as she stared after him. She found it increasingly disconcerting that he had such an effect on her. She didn't even notice when Murray approached the counter.

"Uh oh. That bad is it?"

Sam fixed her friend with a look that would have sent any other grown man cowering into a corner. Murray simply smiled.

"He's great Sam, I don't see what the problem is. And he obviously thinks the world of you. Why can't you give it a shot?" Murray's face was earnest. Sam shuffled and looked down at her hands.

"You know exactly why Murray. What happens when he asks about what I did before I came to Northview? I know I have a cover story but I think I lo... think too much of him to lie to him. Anyway, what happens when we have to move on? When something happens that means I have to disappear again, leaving everything behind? How is that fair on anyone?" Sam realised she was speaking loudly and passionately, something she hadn't done in a very long time. What had this guy done to her?

Murray took her hands gently into his own. He studied her features briefly as she tried to find an answer on his face.

"You could always tell him the truth." Murray said quietly.

Sam stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. The significance of her Federal handler suggesting she tell a man she'd only known for a few weeks the truth about her past and the reason she was in witness protection was not lost on her.

"What?" was the only reply she could produce.

"I'd obviously have to check him out first but if this is something you really want – and it kind of seems like it is – then I'm sure we could work something out." He smiled at her and Sam wondered if she could physically draw strength from his hands.

"I... I just..." Sam was working to keep the spark in her chest from becoming a roaring forest fire. She didn't get these kinds of chances, she didn't deserve them so how could this one possibly end in anything but disaster. But Murray's eyes continued to bore into her, clearing a path through the debris of her past to the flame of hope that resided firmly in the present.

Still she couldn't say anything, her only reply a weak smile she hoped would suffice. However, it appeared her friend knew her too well.

"He's a good man Sam. I just want to see you happy and I think he can make that happen. But, as clichéd as it sounds, you have to give him that chance. Jack's trying and I don't think it's something that comes easily to him so if you don't give him some clue that he's on the right track, you might lose this chance. Please, just let go of some of your fear and let yourself love again." He smiled at her and pulled her hands close in a quick gesture of support before placing them back on the counter. "I have to go, just remember that you do deserve this." As he reached the door, Murray turned once more, "You really do."

And as sincere as the words sounded coming from her friend, Sam still didn't know if it was enough to ward off all the demons of her past. How could she let go of everything that had come before, everything that had threatened to drown her on a daily basis in a sea of self-loathing and bad memories? Was the fire in her heart strong enough to burn that all away? Sam realised there was only one way to find out. But it would involve something she hadn't done since meeting Murray – letting someone in.

**A/N: With moving back to the UK this week, I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be posted next weekend. I'm hoping that I will find time to work on it and get it up but this is just a little warning. Thanks for bearing with me and things should be a little more stable after that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yikes! So all I can do is apologise for the big gap between posting chapters. The last couple of weeks have been a whirlwind of moving back to the UK and starting a new job. But you don't want to hear about that... On with the story!**

Jack sat happily on his deck, a beer in one hand and his fishing rod in the other. It was just warm enough so he could sit out for the first cast of the year. Jack loved April for its flowers and the feel of hope that returned after the long, cold, Minnesotan winter. He listened to the peaceful sounds of pine trees swaying in the slight breeze and the birds exclaiming their happiness at the end of winter. Jonas lay quietly on the deck and Jack could swear the dog was smiling as he basked in the sun.

Jack had a lot of reasons to be happy. The sun was shining, his best friend was getting married in a couple of weeks and Jack himself had met a beautiful girl. There hadn't been an official 'date' yet but Jack wanted to be sure that when he did ask her, she was going to say yes. Despite his initial trepidation, he'd tried his best to be the charming man she might look to date. He was sure there was a connection there and he'd apparently passed the best friend test when he'd met Murray and they'd got on like a house on fire. But still he knew there was something she seemed to be holding back.

Jonas' head lifted and Jack was roused from his train of thought by the sound of a car approaching. It wasn't his weekend with Charlie so it was unlikely to be Sara and Daniel was working that afternoon. It was obvious that Jonas didn't recognise the car approaching either as he became more defensive and looked to Jack for assurance.

"S'alright boy." Jack said but Jonas continued to look intently for the source of the noise. Jack walked around the side of the cabin with Jonas close behind and was surprised to see Murray stepping out of a black car. Jonas bounded towards the stranger, determined to work out whether this new human was a friend or foe.

"Murray, don't mind Jonas, he just loves to meet new people," Jack relaxed slightly but was still bemused at the large man's presence in his drive, "sorry if this sounds rude but what are you doing here?" Jack really wanted to ask how the man had even known where to find him. He hadn't met with Murray after their initial encounter in Sam's shop and they hadn't even exchanged phone numbers in terms of personal details.

"Sorry for turning up like this but I think we should have a little talk." Jack was amazed at the solemnity of Murray's voice and stature after seeing him so full of laughter when they'd met before. Jack tried to ignore the sinking feeling that he was about to get a thorough roasting at the hands of this imposing man.

Jack remained casual, rocking back on his heels and pushing his hands into his pockets - "Sure," he said and turned towards the front door with Jonas (having finished his inspection of the unknown vehicle) and Murray in tow. As they stepped over the threshold, Jack turned, "Beer?"

"Sure," said Murray with a nod of his head as he gazed around the room taking in his surroundings. Jonas hopped up onto his normal place on the couch as Jack gestured for Murray to take a seat at the table.

"So I take it this isn't about that game we talked about seeing?" Jack said, looking Murray in the eye. He wasn't afraid of what was to come and he wasn't going to back down either.

"Listen Jack, I'll cut to the chase. I've not come here to give you some lecture about how you need to back off Sam and you're not good enough for her. Actually I've come to say the exact opposite – you may well be the best thing that's happened to her in a long time. A very long time, but I just don't want you to get the wrong idea with her." Murray took a long slug of his beer, an action mirrored by Jack. He used the time to dial back his surprise and try to think what Murray could possibly mean.

The only reply he could muster was, "Oh?". Jack hoped his pause wouldn't reveal his uncertainty at the whole situation. What was this man to Sam? He knew they were friends but there was something more to their relationship that Jack couldn't quite gauge. Maybe Murray could shed more light on the situation.

"She's been through a lot. More than you can imagine but it's not my place to tell you about that. She'll tell you when she's ready but that could take a long time. I just wanted to tell you to be patient, she's worth it and I think – I hope – you're the man to finally make her happy but it will be tiny steps. She likes you a lot and I just hope you realise exactly what you have here." Murray took another slug of his beer as he looked at Jack earnestly.

"I do," were the only two words to escape Jack's mouth in his surprise. So there was something she'd been holding back, he hadn't imagined it. His thoughts whirled as he picked the label of his beer bottle distractedly.

"Good," said Murray as he stood and walked towards the door. He left his unfinished bottle on the side and opened the door. "I like you Jack. Please, don't mess this up," he said as he left Jack trailing after him. Murray got into his car and drove off leaving Jack wondering how that man had managed to make his last statement sound like a plea and a threat all at the same time.

Inside the house, Jack's beer sat on the table, half-empty and sweating slightly.

* * *

Sharon had heard many things about Sam and her bakery before she finally found the time to visit the shop herself. There was only one week left until the wedding and she was only now checking on the design for their wedding cake. But Sharon was well aware that she was probably more interested in the bakery because of its owner and Jack's fascination with that person.

Sharon had heard plenty from Daniel about the unusual circumstances of Sam and Jack's first meeting. She wanted to meet the person who had brought such drama and happiness into her fiancee's friend's life. In the time she'd known Jack, Sharon had never seen him so content.

On entering the shop, Sharon saw Sam dealing with several customers at once. The lunch rush was just ending and the activity had caused Sam's cheeks to redden slightly although she didn't appear to be flustered. Sharon thought that actually Sam looked to be completely in her element; smiling and conversing easily with her customers as she recommended this sandwich or that cupcake. Sam was glowing, beautiful and Sharon, all at once, understood why Jack was head over heels for this woman.

Sharon stepped up to the counter as the other customers left the shop.

"Wow! Is it like that every day?"

"It's getting to be! I can't believe how quickly things have picked up over the last few weeks!" Sam was busy clearing her counter, ready for the next customers.

"Well that definitely bodes well for me."

Sam looked at the Sharon with slight puzzlement on her face.

"I'm Sharon. I believe that you've been designing my wedding cake? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and see you!" Sharon held her hand out over the counter.

"Oh hi! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Sam took Sharon's hand quickly, showering the counter and Sharon in a fine layer of flour. Sharon chuckled softly as Sam looked slightly abashed and attempted to wipe off some of the white powder.

"I think Jack's been keeping a very close eye on your progress?" Sharon said with a slight smirk, "Daniel says Jack visits quite a lot so I'm sorry if it's seemed like there's a lot of pressure." Sharon watched Sam's face carefully for a reaction and wasn't disappointed when Sam's already rosy cheeks darkened by a few shades.

"Well, no, not pressure. Erm, it's been an absolute dream to make your wedding cake. I just hope that my design is what you're looking for! I was a bit anxious when Daniel said that you were trusting his judgement!"

"I've just been so busy at the hospital that it seemed like the easiest solution. To be honest the wedding is more for our families' benefits. We'd be happy to go down to the registry office but unfortunately both our families are looking for something a bit more, hmm, memorable!" She laughed and was pleased to see that Sam was grinning too.

"Ah, I see. Well I hope that this cake will make your family – and you – happy. Come round and I'll show what I've done so far."

Sharon stepped around to join Sam and was led through to a preparation space.

The next half an hour was spent discussing flavours and frosting as well as a little history from both women.

"Sam it all looks fantastic. I can't wait to see it on the day." Sharon commented as she stepped back out into the main shop floor.

"I've loved every minute of the process! I really hope you like the results." Sam said with a broad smile.

Sharon looked at her hands briefly while deciding how to put what she wanted to say next.

"Sam, you know Jack's a great guy. But he's been through a lot. More than most people would see in their lives and I don't want to see him get hurt anymore."

The smile dropped from Sam's face as she looked to Sharon for some explanation. "Sharon, I'm not sure... I don't..."

"I know it's hard for us to be sure of anything and to be open with someone else. Someone new. But please be sure of this – if you let Jack in, if you give him a chance, he will give you everything and he won't let you down." She looked at Sam, hoping that her message was clear.

"I... Sharon, I..." Sam was at a complete loss for words and Sharon took that as her cue to leave.

"See you next week Sam!" she said brightly as she left the shop, leaving one very stunned baker in her trail.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story so far and to all those who review, favourite and follow.**


End file.
